Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway
Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway often referred to as the Santa Fe or AT&SF, was one of the larger railroads in the United States. To create a demand for its services, the railroad set up real estate offices and sold farm land from the land grants that it was awarded by Congress. Despite the name, its main line never served Santa Fe, New Mexico, as the terrain was too difficult; the town ultimately was reached by a branch line from Lamy. The Santa Fe was a pioneer in intermodal freight transport, an enterprise that (at one time or another) included a tugboat fleet and an airline (the short-lived Santa Fe Skyway). Its bus line extended passenger transportation to areas not accessible by rail, and ferryboats on the San Francisco Bay allowed travelers to complete their westward journeys to the Pacific Ocean. The railroad officially ceased operations on December 31, 1996, when it merged with the Burlington Northern Railroad to form the Burlington Northern & Santa Fe Railway. Trivia Chartered in February 1859, the railroad reached the Kansas-Colorado border in 1873 and Pueblo, Colorado, in 1876. There are all types of engines that still exist from this Railroad like: Steam Engines, and Diesel Engines. Gallery Santa fe diesel.jpg|Four former ATSF GP60M in "Warbonnet" is hauling a freight train in the 1990's. Steamtrain10.jpg|An ATSF steam locomotive is going for a spin on a turntable. 312512 10150542504534782 1748579627 n.jpg|A promotional photograph of engines taken by the ATSF. Santa Fe.jpg ATSFNo.10.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h43m48s936.png|The End of Santa Fe's Mojave Mainline - The Needles Subdivision|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h38m41s330.png|Lighting creates dramatic effects.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h37m40s850.png|Amtrak’s Desert Wind at Barstow.|link=The Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h14m38s046.png|Train 338 arrives at the Eastern end of Barstow Yard.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h11m46s424-1.png|Union Pacific shows up to get on the Santa Fe main. Check that Soo Line, far from home!|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h07m03s779.png|Troy Lake is a dry lake. #114 is shown, because it’s cool.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h04m03s828-1.png|Progressive maps are good.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-10h03m07s686.png|Quality train is a, Dallas to Barstow move.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h56m40s102.png|Siberia has the best name. Klondike had the best screenshot.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h54m43s166.png|Ash Hill is a high vantage point.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h48m05s685.png|Higher? You bet!|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h45m48s945.png|This warbonnet gets beautifully filmed, on a grade.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h43m15s557.png|Plentiful map usage and some elevations, as well. On-screen graphics, coupled with train identification.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h37m30s297.png|Arizona and California Railroad interchange. MRL unit is field testing.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h33m29s836.png|The Santa Fe Caboose|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h29m56s022.png|Train 885 at Danby. Passes by Miner shacks from the 1880s.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h27m28s372.png|Ghost towns do exist in the Mohave.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h21m54s654.png|7449 and a crew change point. Train 189. This move gets chased. TOFC.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-09h15m22s544.png|Jumps out to Needles. Working the way back. Seligman sub crosses the Colorado River to Needles.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Https---wjhudson.files.wordpress.com-2019-04-mojave-dvd.jpg|The DVD Movie Cover of Santa Fe's Mojave Mainline - The Needles Subdivision|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Santa Fe's Mojave Mainline The Needles Subdivision VHS Pentrex Trains Railroad.jpg|The VHS Videocassette Cover of Santa Fe's Mojave Mainline - The Needles Subdivision|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Santa Fe’s New Mexico Mainline- Clovis Sub & Gallup Sub.jpg|The DVD Movie Cover of Santa Fe’s New Mexico Mainline: Clovis Sub & Gallup Sub|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway More drudgery. I do not like the Clovis sub, so far. Repetitious and nothing interesting to view. Perhaps, the weakest sub on Santa Fe for a show. At least, in this modern era..png|More drudgery. I do not like the Clovis sub, so far. Repetitious and nothing interesting to view. Perhaps, the weakest sub on Santa Fe for a show. At least, in this modern era.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway They get some fine shots at Willard. A large, open curve in the desert topography..png|They get some fine shots at Willard. A large, open curve in the desert topography.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Clovis sub. An uneccassary show, except for the single golden nugget. Abo Canyon makes this program. Keep in mind, that it only is one chapter. The remainder is: Pentrex cameramen creating a proverbial silk purse from a sow’s ear..png|Clovis sub. An uneccassary show, except for the single golden nugget. Abo Canyon makes this program. Keep in mind, that it only is one chapter. The remainder is: Pentrex cameramen creating a proverbial silk purse from a sow’s ear.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-16h26m54s620-1.png|This Phoenix to Belen move. A low priority return freight is chased. 3065 + 6386. ATVR bonus FYI: these are a GE B30-7 and an EMD GP20.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-15h03m40s506.png|As a Two for One combo release. Buyers are doing fine. Purchase it for the Gallup sub. Consider the Clovis sub as a bonus. Find a good price. That’s the ticket.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h59m18s887.png|Arizona State line marks the end of this Volume.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h58m34s748.png|Obviously, the Clovis sub doesn’t stand well on it’s own. Hence, a value oriented, double release makes sense.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h54m36s029.png|Gallup Yard is a busy place.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h50m28s223.png|Zuni has the natural gas plant.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h49m35s536.png|Red Rocks provides a dramatic backdrop. Not too mention, this interesting lash-up.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h48m16s855.png|Amtrak Southwest Chief makes several appearances.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h43m38s320.png|South Guam starts some of the striking bluffs New Mexico is known for.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h40m36s024.png|Gallup sub is the clear pick of the two volumes. Fine show, for a modern era.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h34m08s200.png|Lee Ranch sib. Escalante Western SD40 trio operate unit coal for a power plant.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h25m39s769.png|Dalies is a photogenic natural. Has some traditional accoutraments. Signal bridge and water tank. Set the stage for great photos and film.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-14h22m51s020.png|We start at Belen Yard. Picks up right where the first Volume geographically concluded. This part of New Mexico does contain better scenery. Follow the railroad to the Arizona State line in 1994.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-13h12m56s210.png|Notice how smart Pentrex is at spicing up what could be boring, repetitive trains. The intermodals just are not very interesting. So they interject; horses, jet, a fire… Good. It isn’t just myself yawning. How many double stacks and JB Hunt TOFC trains can one stand? Even in 1994. They knew. A waste of gas! Go find a town. Onward boys…|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-13h09m26s708-1.png|Clovis subdivision. Begins at the Texas state line. Texico, New Mexico. The show shall proceed westbound. Concluding at the Arizona border.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-13h06m23s046.png|Action… GP35R 2804 is still in service at Clovis Yard. An intermodal moves through on the outer track. While a double stack departs. Old box cars used by farmers for storage.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Vlcsnap-2019-03-17-12h59m46s108.png|The jump ahead to Belen Yard. Perhaps, so no one turns off this dragging show! We then backtrack to Mountainair station. The end of this tour.|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway A Santa Fe streamlined diesel electric freight train at Tehachapi Loop in the early 1950s of North America.jpg|A Santa Fe freight train at Tehachapi Loop in the early 1950s of North America during the 20th century|link=The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway Category:Companies Category:US railroads Category:US Class 1 Railroads Category:North American Railroads Category:The Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe Railway